hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Jaime Lannister
Ser Jaime Lannister, apodado Matarreyes, es el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real del rey Tommen I Baratheon. Es el segundo hijo de Lord Tywin Lannister y Lady Joanna Lannister. Tiene una hermana gemela, Cersei, y un hermano menor, Tyrion. Se ganó el apodo de Matarreyes tras asesinar al rey Aerys II Targaryen al término de la Rebelión de Robert.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 5, Jon.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 37, Jaime. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Jaime ha mantenido una relación incestuosa en secreto con su hermana Cersei; de esta relación nacieron tres hijos, Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen, aunque la mayor parte del reino cree que el padre es el esposo de Cersei, el rey Robert Baratheon. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|261px|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Jaime Lannister ([[Game of Thrones)]]Jaime es descrito como un hombre alto y vigoroso con cabello dorado, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo, según las palabras de Jon Nieve.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 5, Jon. Jaime es considerado un guerrero nato, pues la mayoría de sus habilidades se concentran en el área de conocimientos marciales. Es considerado un hombre atractivo, como casi todos los Lannister. Tiene poco interés en la política y las intrigas, y asegura sentirse realmente vivo cuando lucha o cuando hace el amor. Habitualmente, viste de blanco, como miembro de la Guardia Real para cuando está de servicio, pero también ha llevado los colores de su familia en una armadura distintiva, además de un yelmo con forma de cabeza de león. Jaime se muestras en ocasiones arrogante, amoral y deshonroso, de comportamiento similar a su hermana Cersei. Debido a que Jaime ha cometido actos reprobables, suele tener una mala reputación. Una broma improvisada es tomada como una grave amenaza por otros, simplemente porque la ha dicho el Matarreyes. Por honor, Jaime pronunció sus votos de la Guardia Real, pero cuando estos entran en conflicto, elige actuar hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias. Historia Juventud thumb|258px|Jaime ganando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo by Amok©Jaime y su hermana gemela Cersei eran inseparables en su infancia, llegando incluso a experimentar sexualmente en su niñez. Durante uno de estos encuentros, fueron vistos por una doncella que informó a su madre. Las habitaciones de Jaime fueron inmediatamente movidas al otro lado del castillo y ambos fueron advertidos de no volver a hacerlo jamás.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 21, Jaime.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 3, Cersei. A los nueve años perdió a su madre, quien murió dando a luz a su hermano Tyrion. Aunque Tyrion resultó ser un enano deforme, Jaime parece profesarle amor genuino.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 9, Tyrion. A los once años Jaime fue enviado a Refugio Quebrado para convertirse en el escudero de Lord Sumner Crakehall. Dos años después, siendo aún escudero, Jaime ganó su primer combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un torneo.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 30, Jaime. Armado Caballero A los quince años Jaime fue armado caballero en el campo de batalla por Ser Arthur Dayne durante la campaña contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real, en la cual salvó la vida de Lord Sumner. Visitó Desembarco del Rey para ver a su hermana, de quien había estado separado durante años. Fue en esa ocasión cuando Cersei le dijo que Lord Tywin pretendía casarlo con Lysa Tully, la segunda hija de Lord Hoster Tully de Aguasdulces. Cersei le sugirió a Jaime que se convirtiera en un miembro de la Guardia Real, reemplazando al recientemente fallecido Ser Harlan Grandison, para estar cerca de ella y liberarse de un matrimonio no deseado con Lysa. Tras una noche de sexo apasionado, Jaime acepta ejecutar el plan de Cersei.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 11, Jaime. Quince días después, Jaime fue nombrado hermano juramentado de la Guardia Real por Ser Gerold Hightower en una ceremonia en Harrenhal, convirtiéndose en el hombre más joven en ser nombrado miembro de la Guardia Real. Esa noche, sin embargo, el rey Aerys II agrió el honor al enviarlo de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey para proteger a la reina Rhaella y al príncipe Viserys, negándole la oportunidad de participar en el torneo de Lady Whent. Jaime se dio cuenta entonces que el rey sólo le había elegido como una ofensa hacia su padre, de quien el rey estaba insanamente celoso, para robarle a su heredero. Más aún, el plan falló estrepitosamente cuando Lord Tywin, furioso con la situación, renunció a la posición de Mano del Rey y volvió con su familia, incluida Cersei, a Roca Casterly. Jaime se quedó en la corte, protegiendo al rey. Guardia Real thumb|260px|Página de Jaime en el Libro Blanco ([[Game of Thrones)]]Durante el tiempo de Jaime en la Guardia Real, la locura creciente de Aerys se hizo cada vez más patente; Jaime se encontró dudando de muchas de las acciones del rey. Una noche, Jaime y Ser Jon Darry servían de guardias en las puertas de la recámara de la reina Rhaella mientras Aerys la violaba y golpeaba. Jaime le comentó a Darry que habían jurado proteger a la reina también, a lo que Darry respondió: "Sí, pero no del rey". Tuvo una reacción similar durante las ejecuciones de Rickard y Brandon Stark; en esa ocasión Ser Gerold Hightower le recordó que había jurado proteger al rey, no juzgarlo. Jaime soportó muchas de las crueldades de Aerys "huyendo hacia adentro", consejo que posteriormente le daría a su hijo, Tommen, como un medio de lidiar con la dura realidad.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 8, Jaime. Mientras la Rebelión de Robert crecía, Aerys se rehusó a dejar que Jaime se uniera al ejército real, reteniéndolo en Desembarco del Rey para usarlo como rehén potencial contra Tywin Lannister, quien aún no había decidido qué bando tomar. Cuando se hizo evidente que la rebelión sería un éxito y que Desembarco del Rey estaría perdido, Aerys diseñó un plan junto al jefe de los piromantes que consistía en poner frascos con fuego valyrio por toda la ciudad. El plan era quemar la ciudad, con todos sus habitantes incluidos, en vez de rendirla. Su nueva Mano, Qarlton Chelsted, quien había llegado al cargo tras el exilio de sus dos predecesores, confrontó a Aerys y renunció a su posición quitándose la cadena de su rango y tirándola al piso. Por ello, Aerys lo quemó vivo y nombró a su piromante favorito, Rossart, nueva Mano del Rey. Mientras tanto, Jaime protegía al rey, enterándose de los detalles de su plan y guardando sus secretos.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 8, Daenerys. El Matarreyes thumb|260px|Jaime mata a Aerys II by Michael Komarck©thumb|260px|Jaime recibe a Eddard en el salón del trono tras la rebelión by Amoka©Fue la Batalla del Tridente lo que obligó a Tywin Lannister a actuar. Marchó con su ejército hasta las puertas de Desembarco del Rey y pidió permiso para entrar. Aunque Varys advirtió que Tywin podía ser un traidor, el rey Aerys escuchó el consejo del Gran Maestre Pycelle y abrió las puertas de la ciudad. Una vez dentro, Tywin traicionó al rey y el ejército Lannister saqueó la ciudad. En respuesta, Aerys ordenó a Jaime asesinar a su padre y llevarle su cabeza. En vez de ello, Jaime asesinó a Rossart antes de que pudiera incendiar la ciudad y luego asesinó al rey Aerys II para prevenir que diera órdenes a otro piromante. Jaime se sentó en el Trono de Hierro y momentos después llegaron Ser Elys Westerling y Lord Roland Crakehall, hombres de su padre, ambos vieron lo que Jaime había hecho y le preguntaron a quién debían proclamar rey. Jaime no opinó sobre el tema y sólo dijo que "debían esperar". Se quedó sentado en el trono hasta que Eddard Stark entró en el salón con sus hombres para reclamar la corona para Robert Baratheon. En los días siguientes, Jaime secretamente buscó y asesinó a los otros piromantes, Belis y Garigus, envueltos en el plan de Aerys. Aunque Eddard Stark protestó, diciendo que Jaime debería haber sido al menos enviado a la Guardia de la Noche, Robert perdonó a Jaime y continuó sirviendo en la Guardia Real.Fue el propio Robert el que le dio el apodo de Matarreyes.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 12, Eddard. Aunque odiado en el reino por su traición, Jaime considera que asesinar a Aerys fue su mejor acto. Su motivación real para matarlo permaneció desconocida para el pueblo y los demás señores.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 36, Davos. Bajo el reinado de Robert thumb|260px|Jaime y Cersei by Magali Villeneuve©Su hermana Cersei se casó con Robert y se convirtió en reina; a pesar de ello, Jaime y su hermana continuaron con su relación incestuosa durante todo el matrimonio de ella. En los años siguientes, Cersei dio a luz tres hijos, Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen. Aunque el reino creyó que los príncipes eran los legítimos herederos de Robert, el verdadero padre de los niños es Jaime. Un día, Jaime y su hermano Tyrion, durante un viaje nocturno de Lannisport a Roca Casterly, salvaron a una muchacha de 14 años llamada Tysha que estaba siendo perseguida por unos bandidos. Mientras que Jaime persiguió a los hombres, Tyrion se encargó de la chica, con quien acabó durmiendo y casándose en secreto posteriormente. Lord Tywin al enterarse, ordenó a Jaime decir a su hermano que Tysha era una prostituta contratada para que Tyrion tuviera su primera mujer, tratando de sabotear el matrimonio. Tysha sería llevada a Roca Casterly y Tywin hizo que Tyrion mirara mientras un grupo de guardias violaba a su mujer, entregándole a la chica un venado de plata por cada guardia. Luego, forzó a Tyrion a violarla a su vez, pero pagándole un dragón de oro, pues un Lannister vale más. Jaime nunca le dijo a Tyrion la verdad ni su participación en tal montaje durante muchos años.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 42, Tyrion.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 62, Jaime.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 77, Tyrion. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos thumb|260px|Jaime empuja a Bran ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Ser Jaime y Ser Barristan Selmy de la Guardia Real ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Confrontación con Eddard Stark by Javier Bahamonde© thumb|260px|Robb captura a Jaime Lannister by Mathia Arkoniel© Tras la muerte de Jon Arryn, el rey Robert Baratheon viaja al norte a visitar a Eddard Stark en Invernalia y persuadirlo de aceptar ser la Mano del Rey. Ser Jaime es elegido por Robert como el sucesor de Lord Jon como Guardián del Oriente en lugar del hijo de Jon, Robert Arryn, quien habría sido el sucesor aparente del título. El rey es acompañado por casi toda la corte, entre los cuales se encontraban Jaime y Cersei. Mientras estaban en Invernalia, Jaime y Cersei son descubiertos teniendo relaciones por Bran Stark. Jaime lo lanza desde una ventana, esperando que la caida lo mate. Bran sobrevive pero entra en coma.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 8, Bran. Eddard acepta la propuesta del rey y comienza a investigar la muerte de Jon Arryn. Ned descubre la relación secreta de Jaime y Cersei entendiendo que, cada vez que alguien se casó con un Baratheon, los hijos de esa unión tuvieron cabello negro, mientras que los tres hijos de Cersei eran rubios.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 45, Eddard. Mientras tanto Catelyn Tully, Señora de Invernalia, captura al hermano pequeño de Jaime, Tyrion, bajo sospecha de mandar a asesinar a su hijo Bran. Jaime y sus hombres le tienden una emboscada a Eddard y sus norteños en las calles de Desembarco del Rey, dejando varios muertos y a Eddard herido.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 35, Eddard. Jaime huye posteriormente de Desembarco del Rey y se une a su padre. Una vez en el Oeste, encabeza un ejército con el cual vence en el Colmillo Dorado y asedia Aguasdulces. Sin embargo, Robb Stark lidera al ejército norteño hacia allí y sorprende al ejército Lannister en la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante. Aunque Jaime lucha con valentía y logra asesinar a los hijos de Lord Rickard Karstark y Lord Halys Hornwood, acaba siendo capturado. Anteriormente a esto, el nuevo rey Joffrey I lo nombra Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, tras expulsar de la Guardia a Ser Barristan Selmy.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 57, Sansa. Choque de Reyes Cuando Tywin nombra a Tyrion en su reemplazo como Mano del Rey, Tyrion promete que liberará a Jaime para ganar el apoyo de Cersei. El plan de Tyrion para liberarlo fracasa. Por intentar escapar, aun cuando había prometido no hacerlo, Edmure Tully lo manda a los calabozos. Es mantenido encadenado y malnutrido.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 39, Catelyn. Durante ese período, Cersei toma a su primo Lancel como amante. Las negociaciones para liberarlo no llevan a nada. Tyrion jura ante la corte que devolverá a las niñas Stark, Sansa y Arya, a cambio de Jaime, pero Robb Stark declina la oferta. Destrozada al enterarse de la supuesta muerte de sus hijos Bran y Rickon, Catelyn Tully interroga a Jaime. Tormenta de Espadas thumb|260px|Brienne escolta a Jaime a Desembarco del Rey ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Jaime se sincera con Brienne ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Jaime salva a Brienne del oso by Marc Simonetti©thumb|260px|Jaime entrega Guardajuramentos a Brienne by nejna© A cambio de que Lady Lysa Arryn se case con Lord Petyr Baelish y jure la lealtad del Valle a la Corona, Lord Tywin Lannister decide devolver el título de Guardián del Oriente a Lord Robert Arryn, título que hasta entonces ostentaba Jaime. Catelyn lo envía a Desembarco del Rey bajo la custodia de Brienne de Tarth y Cleos Frey para intercambiarlo por sus hijas. Durante el viaje decide afeitarse la cabeza y dejarse la barba para no ser reconocido. Logran escapar de la recaptura de Ser Robin Ryger de Aguasdulces gracias a la ingeniosa táctica de Brienne.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 1, Jaime. Sin embargo, no logran escapar de la Compañía Audaz. Vargo Hoat, quien había traicionado a Tywin y ahora servía al rey Robb Stark, ordena que le amputen la mano derecha.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 21, Jaime. La pérdida de su mano, y con ella sus habilidades en el combate, destruye todo lo que él era. Cae en una profunda depresión y pierde la voluntad de vivir. Brienne, quien había sido tomada prisionera con él, le recuerda que tiene algo por qué vivir: su familia y la venganza. Mientras son mantenidos en Harrenhal comparten un baño. En ese momento, Jaime le cuenta a Brienne lo que pasó el día del saqueo de Desembarco del Rey y el plan de Aerys de incendiar la ciudad. Más tarde, durante la cena, Roose Bolton le da a entender que lo liberará siempre y cuando le absuelva a él de la culpa por la pérdida de su mano. Jaime accede y Lord Bolton ordena que lo envíen a Desembarco del Rey bajo la escolta de Walton Patas de Acero. Brienne se queda en Harrenhal como rehén de Vargo. Bolton se retira del castillo para unirse al rey Robb y Walton empieza su viaje hacia la capital con Jaime y el exmaestre Qyburn, quien había curado a Jaime y había logrado que no perdiera más brazo. Al poco de partir de Harrenhal y tras un extraño sueño, decide dar media vuelta para buscar a Brienne. Cuando llega, ella está en el foso del oso, al que se tira, indefenso. Son salvados por la intervención de Walton y sus hombres.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 44, Jaime. Llegan a Desembarco del Rey justo después de la muerte de Joffrey. Se encuentran con Ser Loras Tyrell, quien acusa a Brienne de asesinar a Renly Baratheon. Otra vez, Jaime sale en su defensa y arresta a Brienne, salvándola de morir a manos de Loras. Va en busca de Cersei al septo, donde es velado el hijo de ambos, Joffrey. Sin preocuparse de ello, Jaime y Cersei tienen relaciones sexuales en frente del cadáver. La relación con su hermana empieza a desmoronarse pues Jaime está cambiado por las experiencias que ha tenido. Su padre le pide que abandone la Guardia Real y que asuma la herencia de Roca Casterly, a lo cual se niega.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 62, Jaime. Entrega a Brienne la espada larga de acero valyrio que le dio su padre, Guardajuramentos, con el encargo de buscar y proteger a Sansa Stark de Cersei y todos aquellos que la entregarían a cambio de la recompensa.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 72, Jaime. Cersei acusa a Tyrion y a su esposa Sansa Stark de haber asesinado al rey. Aun después de dos juicios, por palabras y por combate, Jaime rehúsa a creer que Tyrion sea el culpable. Hace que Varys lo ayude y libera a su hermano Tyrion, tras confesarle que Tysha no era una prostituta, sino una simple campesina y que le mintió por orden de su padre. Enfurecido por la revelación, Tyrion golpea a Jaime y, sabiendo que Joffrey era su hijo, falsamente confiesa la responsabilidad por el asesinato. Como venganza le revela a Jaime los encuentros sexuales de Cersei con Lancel y Osney Kettleblack.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 77, Tyrion. Festín de Cuervos thumb|260px|Jaime y Cersei en el funeral de Lord Tywin ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|La mano de oro de Jaime ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Jaime parte a las Tierras de los Ríos con Ilyn Payne by Elisa Poggese© thumb|260px|Jaime entrena con Ilyn Payne by Joshua Cairós, FFG©thumb|260px|Jaime parlamenta con el Pez Negro by Elisa Poggese©thumb|260px|Jaime con su tía Genna by Elisa Poggese©Tras la muerte de su padre a manos de Tyrion, Jaime permanece en Desembarco del Rey y vela a su padre. Durante la noche, Cersei se le acerca y le pide que sea Mano del Rey. Él se niega y Cersei lo deja enfurecida, diciendo que fue una idiota al amarlo alguna vez.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 8, Jaime. Por sugerencia suya, Tommen I y Margaery se casan, dejando libre a Mace Tyrell para dejar la ciudad e ir a asediar Bastión de Tormentas. En los días siguientes, Jaime se encuentra cada vez más incómodo con Cersei y su tío Kevan. Intenta aconsejarles de la mejor forma, así como a su hermano juramentado Ser Loras. Piensa que Cersei lleva el reino al desastre. Está obsesionado con lo que le dijo Tyrion de que Cersei le engaña con otros hombres. A pesar de su oposición, Cersei le envía a arreglar la situación de Harrenhal y a rendir Aguasdulces, que se encuentra sitiada. Antes de irse de la ciudad se hace forjar una mano de oro con madreperla en las uñas, con las que es capaz de tomar las riendas, aunque de modo torpe. Consigue llevarse consigo a Ser Ilyn Payne, con quien se entrena durante el viaje para usar la espada con la mano izquierda, y a Ser Addam Marbrand. Deja Harrenhal a cargo de Ser Bonifer Hasty y libera unos cuantos prisioneros, entre los cuales se encuentra Ser Wylis Manderly. Tiene una amarga pelea con Ronnet Connington en la que éste insulta a Brienne. Para librarse de Ser Ronnet y de los hombres de Gregor Clegane, los utiliza como escolta para que Ser Wylis Manderly llegue de forma segura a Poza de la Doncella, donde Wylis tomará un barco que le lleve a Puerto Blanco.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 27, Jaime. Tras dejar Harrenhal, Jaime se desvía hacia Darry, donde se encuentra con su primo Lancel Lannister. Éste, que quiere ingresar en la orden de los Hijos del Guerrero, le confiesa su participación en la muerte de Robert y que se acostó con Cersei.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 30, Jaime. Al llegar a Aguasdulces intenta negociar con Ser Brynden Tully, proponiéndole que rinda el castillo a cambio de su vida y de la de sus hombres, a lo que el Pez Negro se niega. Durante el asedio, su tía Genna Lannister le aconseja a Jaime ejecutar a Edmure Tully, el actual Señor de Aguasdulces, al considerarlo a él y a su hijo nonato un posible peligro para su reclamo sobre Aguasdulces.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 33, Jaime. No obstante, rescata a Edmure Tully de las manos de Ryman Frey y lo envía a Aguasdulces, con la orden de conseguir que su tío rinda la fortaleza. Jaime le dice a Edmure que si lo hace, dejará libre a los hombres de los Tully y todos aquellos que quieran unirse a la Guardia de la Noche podrán hacerlo. En caso de no rendirse, el castillo sería saqueado y quemado, y Jaime asesinaría al hijo de Edmure tan pronto como su esposa diera a luz. Edmure decide rendir la fortaleza, aunque deja escapar a Brynden. Tras esto Edmure es enviado a Roca Casterly como prisionero. Poco después, Jaime recibe la desesperada petición de Cersei para que acuda en su ayuda. Cersei estaba prisionera en el Gran Septo de Baelor e iba a ser sometida a jucio por traición y adulterio, y le pedía a Jaime que fuera su campeón en un potencial juicio por combate. Jaime decide no contestar la carta y da órdenes de quemarla.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 43, Jaime. Danza de Dragones Jaime llega a la fortaleza de Árbol de los Cuervos, asentamiento de la Casa Blackwood, el último reducto de los abanderados de Robb Stark. El castillo está bajo asedio por Lord Jonos Bracken. Jaime encuentra el estado de sitio triste y espera actuar con rapidez. Para levantar el asedio, parlamenta con Lord Tytos Blackwood. Lord Tytos se compromete a jurar lealtad al rey Tommen I y rescindir el apoyo a la causa de los Stark. A cambio, Blackwood debe renunciar a algunas de sus tierras en favor de la Casa Bracken y enviar a su hijo Hoster a la Fortaleza Roja en calidad de rehén. Debido a que la Casa Bracken también apoyó a Robb Stark, Jaime le ordena también a Jonos Bracken enviar a una de sus hijas a Desembarco del Rey como rehén. Tras levantar el asedio y hacer la paz en Árbol de los Cuervos, Jaime y sus hombres marchan de vuelta a Aguasdulces. Acampan a las afueras de Árbol de la Moneda, donde los lugareños aún están resentidos con los hombres del rey por sus saqueos y asesinatos, por lo que no les permiten entrar al pueblo. Jaime decide no seguir el consejo de Ser Kennos de Kayce, quien recomienda atacar el pueblo. En el pueblo, Jaime recibe una visita inesperada de Brienne, que le dice a Jaime que encontró a Sansa Stark y que está a un día de distancia. Sostiene que Jaime debe ir con ella sin guardias o el Perro matará a Sansa. Jaime parte con ella.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 48, Jaime. Familia Citas : "Las cosas que hago por amor." Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 8, Bran. :"Mostradme vuestro acero. Si es necesario os mataré como a Aerys, pero preferiría que murierais con una espada en la mano." - Jaime a Eddard StarkJuego de Tronos, Capítulo 35, Eddard. : "No hay hombres como yo. Sólo yo." Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 55, Catelyn. : "Creo que es bien extraño el ser amado por una caridad que nunca hice, y odiado por muchos por mi mejor acto." Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 55, Catelyn. : ''"Ese niño había querido ser Ser Arthur Dayne, pero en algún lugar a lo largo de la manera en que lo había hecho se había convertido en el Caballero Sonriente en su lugar." ''Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 67, Jaime. Galería Jaime Lannister by Amoka©.jpg|Amoka© Jaime Lannister by Amoka© 2.jpg|Amoka© Jaime Lannister by Michael Komarck, Fantasy Flight Games© (2).jpg|Michael Komarck, FFG© Jaime Lannister by Michael Komarck, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Michael Komarck, FFG© Jaime Lannister by Magali Villeneuve, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve, FFG© Jaime_Lannister_by_Alexandre_Dainche,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Alexandre Dainche, FFG© Jaime_Lannister_by_Mathia_Arkoniel©.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Jaime Lannister by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Jaime Lannister by The Mico© 2.jpg|The Mico© Jaime Lannister by quickreaver©.JPG|~quickreaver© Kingslayer by ~acazigot©.jpg|~acazigot© Jaime_Lannister_and_Brienne_of_Tarth_by_Joshua_Cairós,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Joshua Cairós, FFG© Jaime Lannister by ~mustamirri©.JPG|~mustamirri© Jaime Lannister by Dennis Maznev©.jpg|Dennis Maznev© Jaime y Brienne The Bear of Harrenhal by Evolvana©.jpg|Evolvana© Jaime Lannister by Anja Dalisa©.jpg|Anja Dalisa© Jaime Lannister by Duhita Das©.jpg|Duhita Das© Ser Jaime Lannister by Oznerol-1516©.png|Oznerol-1516© Lannister Gold by Mathia Arkoniel.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Jaime and Cersei by Henning Ludvigsen, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Henning Ludvigsen, FFG© Jaime Lannister by Enife©.jpg|Enife© Jaime Lannister 2 by quickreaver, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|quickreaver, FFG© There Are No Men Like Me by Jason Engle©.jpg|Jason Engle© Jaime by M.Luisa Giliberti©.jpg|M.Luisa Giliberti© Jaime in Chains by Marc Simonetti©.jpg|Marc Simonetti© Jaime Lannister by mattolsonart©.jpeg|mattolsonart© Jaime Lannister by Mike Capprotti, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Mike Capprotti, FFG© Jaime Lannister by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© I only recue maidens by ~mustamirri©.jpg|~mustamirri© Kingslayer_(Jaime_Lannister)_by_Alexander_Borodin©.jpg|Alexander Borodin© Jaime Lannister by Jortagul©.jpg|Jortagul© Kingslayer by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras del Oeste Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Personajes PdV Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia Real Categoría:Lord Comandantes de la Guardia Real